1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for casting a metal, particularly steel, in the pasty phase in a continuous casting mould.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of the method of casting in the pasty phase, i.e. at a temperature in the solidification range of the metal in question, are already known for the continuous casting of metals such as steel. This method makes it possible to obtain fine and homogeneous structures which reduce segregations in the cast products.